1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module for transferring optical signal to electrical signal, and more particularly to an optical module in align with the fibers to receive the light signals emitted by the fibers directly.
2. Description of Related Art
Chinese patent publication No. 102667565A issued to Enplas on Sep. 12, 2012 discloses a conventional optical module for transferring light signals to electrical signals. The light signals emitted by the fibers are transferred in a horizontal direction. But, the optical module can only receive the light signal transferred in a vertical direction. So, the transferring direction of the light signals is changed by a resin body and there must set lens to gather the light signals. Thus, the light signals can be received by the optical module to be transferred to electrical signals. The lens adds the cost. At the same time, the position of the lens must in align with the optical module make it hard to be assembled.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved optical module to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.